Trapped in Hell
by The Bruised Twilight
Summary: A frightened young adult is trapped inside of a dark and torturous asylum with no one to communicate with except for the dark voice in his head, but as chaos unfolds within the said asylum after a detective appears, he thinks that he might have a chance to escape from this nightmare... this hell. (Inspired by Outlast.)


**A/N: This will just be a mere introduction to the story. Please review and give me even little tips and bits of constructive criticism.**

**This is mostly just to reveal Mike and his situation.**

* * *

><p>"I want out..."<p>

"N-No, you just stay back..."

"Dammit, you can't keep me cooped up like this!"

"Yes, I can! You... you can't get out again... you can't hurt people..."

"I'm going to _kill_ you if you don't get me out of this God forsaken place!"

"Y-You can't...! Just stay away!"

Though there were two entirely different voices that echoed out from the room, they'd both come from the same person.

He continued to argue with 'himself' as he rocked back and forth on his bed anxiously. Though his screams echoed out of the tiny window on the single door to the room, they also bounced off of the walls right back at him.

His voice was sore from yelling so much and his forehead was now pressed against his arms, he continued to rock himself to try keeping himself calm as his consistant arguing and babbling continued on for some time.

This male was in an asylum; he was admitted into it by his own mother. She'd always tried to take care of him and his special needs, and she never wanted to give him up, especially to an asylum.

Unfortunately, this had been the case only after he'd had a mental breakdown after she just began to think he was better. She'd only taken him out to a fancy restraunt - which had just so happened to be his favorite but because of his condition, he hadn't been there in years - as an attempt to congradulate him on fighting off his demon, but as she soon found out, it was just lying in waiting.

His demon had caused such disruption and even some blood had been spilled but still, his mother was insisting that her little boy was innocent and just had a few 'problems' that she tearfully went into detail about in court.

He'd never forget the look of heartbreak and disbelief on his mother's face as the court made the statement that he'd be forever locked away in the asylum that was a three hour drive from where he lived.

Originally he was supposed to go to juvy but because of the intensity of the breakdown and the chaos that was spread, he was tried to go to the asylum for the rest of his life.

In this asylum was where he'd been since he was fifteen, it was surprising that he had done damage at even that age.

Still, he was a young man, at the age of nineteen; but his mental state was still in that same scared state he was in when he was first sent in. Even if he was now young adult and the rest of his life was going to be him staring at these filthy walls of this forsaken asylum and eating the disgusting excuse of what these people even dared to call food.

He hated this.

He hated that this had to happen to him.

He just wanted to be normal.

He just wanted out...

_"He's just a boy! He's _my_ boy! Y-You can't do this!"_

The young adult bit down roughly on his lower lip as his mother's words rang out through his head for the millionth time. Tears brimmed at his brown eyes and he whimpered quietly; one of his hands was now clutching at his messy, spiked hair as the other one was clamped down over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

He should have let it go by now; he should have abandoned his fears and face facts that he was going to be here for the rest of his life, but he never could. Every time he tried to convince himself of this, it just made it seem like more and more of a harsh and horrid nightmare.

Several times passed by where he thought that death would have been his escape from here, but each time, he was saved.

He had tried to strangle himself with the sleeves of a jacket several times before they took that away from him, they didn't even know how he managed to get out; hell, he didn't know either, he just knew that it happened.

"Wh-... Why m-me?" His voice choked out a sob against his hand, the tears of fear and pain ran down his cheeks. There was a deep pain in his hollowing heart.

Suddenly his voice boomed from fear, frustration and a large mix of many other emotions. "What did I do to deserve this?! I _h-hate_ this!"

A guard that was passing by his door aggressively banged his fist against the metal door. The first bang had caused him to jump.

"Quiet down in there, Doran!"

He didn't like that, being referred to by his last name. It just didn't feel right.

Trying to steady his voice, he spoke up "M-Mike..." He corrected. "Please, I-I s-sa-said t-to ca-all me..." Suddenly, his voice deepened. "Mal..."

Whatever the case had been and who was speaking, they were _both_ trapped in hell.


End file.
